Obsessions
by Cheesecat142
Summary: Inuyasha and co.(including Sesshomaru) have been put under a curse that makes them obsessed with something. Read to find out^_^.
1. Prolouge

Obsessions

By Cheesecat142

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but guess what I do own! SANO'S GIANT SWORD! *swings around Zanbatou*YAY!

Prologue: The Curse

Kagome sneaked through a passageway, searching for Inuyasha. 'Where could he be?' she thought. All of a sudden, she heard a scream. That sounded like Sango! Kagome ran in the direction she heard the scream come from, and bumped into someone.

"THERE YOU ARE! I was looking all over for you, Inuya-" She was cut off. She looked up and saw a giant bird circling above them, she looked down and saw, to her surprise, Sesshomaru standing next to her. 'What is he doing here?' But this was no time to ask. All of a sudden, the bird started to speak!

"Looks like we have a visitor, or another lowly being to fall victim to my curse!" The bird cackled. Then she noticed. Everyone was staring upward, as if hypnotized! 

"Inuyasha? Miroku? SANGO? SHIPPO?" She started to yell as she waved a hand in front of everyone's face. "What have you done?" She yelled.

"I have put a curse on your little friends, and now I will do the same to you! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And with that, she shot a beam of light down at Kagome.

So, what do you think? I know it's not much, but oh well. Please review, it's my first fanfic. I bet it's going to suck, though. I'm not exactly the greatest at writing. Well, yeah...^_^


	2. Chapter 1

Obsessions

By Cheesecat142

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha *sniffle* Now you made me cry *waaaaahhhhhhhh*.

Chapter 1: What's the Obsession?

Kagome woke up. She was outside the cave. Her head hurt. Then it all came back to her. Everything. The bird, the curse, the light. What was the curse, anyways? All of a sudden, she felt a sudden urge to get up and dance. Yes, dance. But why? She got up and break dance, very badly though. She heard a snicker from behind. She stopped and looked around. Sesshomaru was also awake, unlike the others.

"Why make more of a fool of yourself?" He said in his usual, cold voice. She noticed he had one of the chocolate bars from her pack in his hand, and he was munching away.

"Hey, that was mine," she said.

"Oh," he replied, "I think it's quite good. Do you have any more?" He finished off the bar.

"No, I don't. By the way, it's called chocolate, and it's poisonous to dogs."

"So? I want some more."

Kagome shrugged and started to do the Hokey Pokey. Sesshomaru burst out laughing. This woke up Miroku. He got up and brushed himself off.

"Ugh, I'm filthy!" he said, then walked off to the river, which was close by. By this time, Sango was waking up, too. She got up and saw a squirrel in a tree. She smiled manically and threw her chain up at it. It hit the poor rodent and fell to the ground. A pool of blood was surrounding the animal.

"Well, that felt good," she said and looked around, probably for more living creatures she could kill. Kagome stared at her, horrified by what she just saw.

"Um, Sango? What was that about?" She asked.

"Oh, Kagome! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but that Squirrel isn't."

"Um, well, he was bothering me..."

"HOW COULD HE BE BOTHERING YOU IF HE WAS 50 FEET IN THE AIR?!"

"Never mind that, Sesshomaru is searching your pack." Kagome swirled around, and sure enough, there he was, searching for chocolate. Then, all of a sudden, he yelped and clutched his head.

"OW! Headache. Bad headache!" He said.

"Remember what I told you, chocolate is poisonous to dogs. I assume you have a chocolate hangover." Kagome replied.

"What's a hangover?" Miroku said as he walked back from the stream. He was carrying what looked like a bottle of water. He saw Sango, who was splattered with blood, shrieked, and poured the water over her head.

"Miroku, what did you do that for?" She said, trying to keep down her voice.

"You were covered in filth," he replied calmly.

"You would be too if I didn't care so much for you!" She was almost yelling now.

"Oh really?" He started to grope her.

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!" She yelled, then slapped him. All this commotion caused Inuyasha to wake up. He stretched and yawned.

"What's all the yelling about? I was trying to sleep!"

"Miroku touched me again."

"Go figure, he IS a pervert."

"I KNOW THAT!" Miroku and Kagome just stood there and watched them fight as Sesshomaru took the asprin that Kagome had handed him. Shippo just lay there, sleeping next to Kirara. Wait, no, he was sleeping alone. Where was Kirara?

"Sango," Kagome said, breaking up the fight, "Do you know where Kirara is?"

"No, last time I saw her she was sleeping next to Shippo..." Then a loud 'MEOW' came from up in a high tree.

"KIRARA!" Kagome and Sango yelled. It looked like she couldn't get down.

"I'll go get her," Inuyasha said dully as he jumped up the branches and fetched the small cat.

"Thank you!" Sango exclaimed as she hugged Kirara.

"Whatever"

"Hey, you guys, shouldn't we go to the village? We still need to find out what that curse put on us did to us," Kagome said worriedly.

"I suppose..." Miroku answered.

"Then we're off!" Kagome jumped on her bike and pedaled off.

Ok! It's here. This chapter could have been posted a week ago, but, thanks to custody agreements and curfews, it wasn't. Here's a list of the obsessions if you didn't happen to catch them:

Inuyasha: ?

Kagome: Dancing

Sango: Killing

Miroku: Staying clean

Shippo: Sleeping

Kirara: Climbing trees

Sesshomaru: Chocolate

Inuyasha- HEY, why don't I have an obsession?

Cheesecat142- You do, but you would never reveal it.

Inuyasha- TELL ME OR ELSE!

Cheesecat142- Fine.*whispers something in Inuyasha's ear*

Inuyasha- *turns pale* HEY!

Cheesecat142- *smiles innocently*

Oh, I almost forgot! Thanks to Ali and Rick for all the great suggestions^_^.


	3. Chapter 2

Obsessions

By Cheesecat142

Disclaimer: GAHH! You idiot mutt. You belong to ME!*sees lawyers* Ok, you don't...

Chapter 2: Stuck

Kagome pedaled along as Inuyasha and the others followed behind her. She was moving to an imaginary beat. Then she heard a shriek and turned around to see what happened. It was Miroku. Sango had killed another Squirrel and was once again covered in blood. That was how Kagome found herself riding in Miroku's lap as he drove the bike.

"Is this really necessary, Lord Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, Sango is covered in blood, and blood is filth. I don't want to get any filth on me and I don't have any water." Kagome sighed.

They arrived in the village about ten minutes later. Kagome walked up to Kaede's door and knocked.

"What is it ye want?" She asked when she answered.

"We were wondering if you could answer a question or two for us." Kagome replied.

"Ok, go ahead."

"Well, we were put under a curse by a large demon bird in the cave by the mountain, and we wanted to know what the curse is. If you know, we would like to know the cure."

"Oh," Kaede's face seemed to fall, "I have some good news and some bad news."

"So, what is it?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Well, the curse put on ye is called the 'Curse of Devotion' which makes ye devoted or obsessed with something."

"So that explains all of our weird behavior," Miroku said, "Now what's the bad news?"

"There is no cure."

"What did you say?" Kagome jumped. She had totally forgotten that Sesshomaru was with them.

"I said that there is no cure. The only way to get rid of it is to fight it, and believe me, it's hard."  


"You act like you've been put under this 'Curse of Devotion' thingy," Inuyasha grumbled.

"I have. Now, ye have to get to work fighting this curse or it will eventually sink in and become permanent."

"How long does it take to become permanent?" Sango asked.

"About a month."

"That's plenty of time," Miroku said.

"That's what ye thinks..."

~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, after a nice rest, Kagome had to go back to the future to get more asprin for Sesshomaru. When she was to go, Inuyasha stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to get more painkillers for your brother. He has a horrible headache."

"Can I come?"

"Why do you want to? You never wanted to before, plus I'm helping out you're brother, you would never want to do that."

"Don't call that filthy half-breed my brother!" Called Sesshomaru from where he was sitting.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha roared.

"Fine, you can come with me," and with that, Kagome jumped down the well. Inuyasha followed suit. They got the asprin and came back, but Kagome couldn't help noticing that Inuyasha was constantly staring at her.

"What?!" She yelped, nearly making Inuyasha jump out of his skin.

"Nothing, you wench."

"Would you not call me wench, ok?!"

"I'll call you what I want!"

"ARRGGG!" Kagome stomped over to where Sango and Miroku were sitting. They were fighting over something.

"Hey you guys, what are you fighting about?"

"Oh, nothing Lady Kagome," Miroku replied.

"Really, ok..." Kagome decided to check up on Sesshomaru instead. Everyone was acting weird today. Not because of the curse though. So she thought...

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I don't need your sympathy, human." Sesshomaru said.

"Fine. I guess I'll just take this away!" She said, snatching the asprin away.

"Give that back or you will pay." Kagome put the bottle down and walked to Shippo. Was something wrong with him? He was constantly sleeping. 'He must be obsessed with sleeping' she thought as she nudged him awake.

"Hey! I was sleeping Kagome!" He cried.

"Well you have to stay awake, or else you will stay like that. It's the curse that was put on you."

Not to far away, Inuyasha was watching Kagome struggle to knock some sense into the little fox demon. 'That'll never work,' he thought, 'but this feeling, I can't stop looking at Kagome, she seems different. Could it be that I'm obsessed with HER?'

Here's Chapter 2^_^. Please review. I have a habit of losing interest in things, and it's the reviews that keep it going!

Miroku- Why me?

Cheesecat142- Why you what?

Miroku- You made me obsessed with cleanliness and Sango obsessed with killing.

Cheesecat142- So?

Miroku- We're constantly fighting. Now she'll never bear my child.

Cheesecat142- *mutters something about perverts*

Inuyasha- HEY! YOU MADE THEM FIND OUT!*draws Tetsusiaga*

Cheesecat142- Oh shit!*runs away*

Miroku- *sigh*


	4. Chapter 3

Obsessions

By Cheesecat142

Disclaimer: I may not OWN him, but Koga still tastes good in a stew! Oh, and I don't own the rest of the crew either.

Koga: What in all the hells is that about?!

Cheesecat142: Wolf stew is good^_^.

Koga: You sick and twisted bastard...

Chapter 3: Kidnapped, on purpose

"He can't be!" Sango exclaimed.

"Of course he can, you see how weird he acts around her," Miroku said in a hushed voice. They had gotten back to the argument they were having before Kagome had come along. What Inuyasha was obsessed with.

"But then we'd have to make Kagome go home!" They had figured it out.

"Unless..."

"What are you thinking now?"

"You know how Koga loves her?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why don't we just get him to kidnap her again?"

"I don't like where this is going..."

"But it's our only way to get Kagome away from Inuyasha, while also being monitored, so she doesn't give in to her obsession!"

"Fine, we know where the den is. I'll go to him tonight."

"Who's den?" Said Shippo sleepily.

"Go away Shippo, we are having an adult conversation," Sango said coolly.

"So?" came the reply.

"Does the word ADULT mean anything to you?" And with that, Miroku kicked him away like a furry soccer ball.

~~~~~~~~~

Sango approached the den cautiously, careful not to wake up any sleeping wolf demons. The same thing kept running through her head. 'I must not kill, I must not kill, I must not kill...'

"What brings you here?" Sango jumped and spun around. It was Koga. "Wait, you're that girl that always hangs around Kagome and that insolent puppy."

"Yeah, that would be me," Sango said dully.

"What business do you have here?"

"Well, the crew, meaning Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and I(she left out Sesshomaru for reasons unknown), has been put under a curse that makes you obsessed with something," she was rushing, "and Inuyasha's obsessed with Kagome."

"What?!"

"Yeah."

"What'd you tell me this for?"

"There's more. The only cure is to stay as far away from it as possible, or fight it. We were wondering if you could kidnap Kagome for us, without putting her in any danger."

"No problem. I'd be glad to!"

"Good," she said turning away, "oh, and make sure she doesn't dance, that's her obsession." Sango gave him a smile and walked away. Koga just stood there, dumbfounded.

~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Kagome hummed as she grilled some fish. Inuyasha was watching her once again, but this time, from up in a tree.

"Inuyasha! Come down from there and have some breakfast!" Kagome yelled.

"No way!" He replied.

"You gotta eat sometime! I mean, you didn't have dinner last night!"

"Fine!" Inuyasha jumped down and joined the rest.

As they finished up breakfast, Kagome stood up and stretched. 

"I think I'll go take a bath," she said walking away, "and you guys better not look!" But Kagome never got the chance. As soon as she started to walk towards the hot spring, Koga jumped out and caught her.

"Haha! Got you again, darling!" He said and jumped off towards the den.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Inuyasha roared.

"Oh dear, I think Kagome was kidnapped by Koga again," said Miroku, trying to sound surprised.

"NO DUH!" Inuyasha shot back. "Do either of you know where the den is?"

"Nope," said Miroku and Sango together.

"I D-" Shippo started to say, but was cut off by Miroku kicking him down the cliff.

"I guess I'll have to find her myself!" Inuyasha said.

"We'll help!" Sango exclaimed. That way they could lead him away from the den.

"Ok, let's go get our jewel detector back!" Inuyasha replied as he walked away. Sango sighed. He was so stubborn. Miroku chose that time to grope her.

"AIIIEEEEE!" Sango screamed as she slapped Miroku.

"Ow! What did you do that for? Now I have filth on my face!" Miroku said as he went to wipe it off, but Sango stopped him.

"Hey, we're supposed to be fighting the obsession, remember?!"

"Oh yeah..."

As they walked to the East(Koga lives in the West, therefore, the possibility of finding Kagome in the East= zero) Sango couldn't help thinking that this was going to be a long and bumpy ride.

HAHA! It's done! Everyone, behold the glory that is chapter 3! Thanks for all the reviews!(You guys like me! You really like me!)

Koga: Why'd you have to drag me into this?

Inuyasha: Quit complaining, you flea-covered hound!

Koga: Insolent puppy!

Cheesecat142: Break it up, break it up! You guys got it all wrong! Koga's going to be wolf stew and Inuyasha's a mutt!

Koga+ Inuyasha: WHAT!?

Cheesecat142:*backs away* Hey, I was just kidding!

Miroku: Hey Cheesecat! Where do you want me to put this vat you asked for?

Cheesecat142: MIROKU!

Koga:*growls*

Miroku: Wha-- oh... 

Koga: *lunges at Cheesecat142, who runs out of the room*


	5. Chapter 4

Obsessions

By Cheesecat142

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, which is a good thing, because if I did, he wouldn't be here right now.

Chapter 4: Let me go!

Kagome struggled to get free of Koga's grip, but it wasn't working. Where was he taking her? Back to the den? Yes, as a matter of fact, he was...

"I'm back!" Koga said as the got to the waterfall.

"Did you get the girl?" A wolf demon asked.

"Yeah."

"Hello, sister!" Various members of the clan came to greet her.

"Um, hello." Kagome said warily. Koga sat her down on the nest in the den. "Why'd you kidnap me again?

"You mean they didn't tell you?"

"Who told me what?"

"That one friend of yours, she asked me to kidnap you."

"SANGO DID WHAT?!"

"She said that that insolent puppy had some sort of obsession for you and you needed to be away from him."

"She did, di-- Hold on, what did you say his obsession was?"

"She said he was obsessed with you."

"No wonder he was acting all strange..."

"Is there anything you need?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

"Just tell me if you need anything. Oh, and you're not supposed to dance or anything."

"Yeah, I know."

"Ok." Kagome watched as Koga walked away, probably to gather food, or search for more Shikon shards. She wondered if Inuyasha would come look for her. Koga was nice and all, but she preferred being with Inuyasha, even if he was obsessed with her...

~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha climbed up the cliff with ease, and Sango had Kirara, but Miroku was having some trouble. It didn't help any that he had to carry Shippo with on hand over the little demon's mouth. 'I should have ridden on Kirara with Sango...' He thought.

When the monk finally got to the top, Inuyasha and Sango were waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Sango asked.

"Hurry up!" Inuyasha barked.

"Let me catch my breath," he said.

"Fine!" Inuyasha grumbled. Miroku leaned on his staff and put Shippo down, where Sango picked him up and shoved a piece of cloth in his mouth.

"Ok, let's get going." Miroku said, getting up.

"Why are you torturing Shippo. I mean, I don't mind, but why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because he was being stubborn earlier and this is his punishment." Sango replied.

"Ok, whatever," Inuyasha said, turning away. Shippo gave Sango an evil glare. Behind them Sesshomaru was going into a panic. Good thing he was a ways behind the rest, or else they would be dead.

"Chocolate! I need CHOCOLATE!" Sesshomaru yelled as he killed another villager.

"Calm down, Lord Sesshomaru! You don't want to end up like this permanently, do you." Jaken said, tagging along. Sesshomaru thought about this.

"For once, you are actually right." Sesshomaru said, frowning.

"Sesshomaru- sama, where are we going?" Rin asked, tugging at his sleeve.

"We are going to find that fool's bitch. She has the pain medicine. My headache is acting up again."

"Ok, whatever you say, Sesshomaru-sama!" They kept on walking, eventually catching up to the rest, who were stopping to rest.

"Oh, I almost forgot you were following us!" Sango said as Sesshomaru approached.

"I like it when I'm not bothered," Sesshomaru replied.

"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted.

"Fool!" Sesshomaru shot back.

"Wow, look at all the brotherly love!" Miroku said to Sango sarcastically. Sesshomaru glared at Miroku.

~~~~~~~~~

Kagome was bored out of her mind. She had nothing to do, and she was starving. All the food Koga gave her was very, very raw. Yuck! To bad Sesshomaru had eaten all of her chocolate.

"Is something wrong? You haven't eaten anything I have given you," Koga asked, walking up to her.

"Oh no, I'm just not hungry," Kagome lied as her stomach rumbled loudly. She wished she was back home, where she could just grab something out of the fridge. She looked down and saw a pile of sticks. Oh, how she wished she had brought some matches.

"Um, Koga?"

"What is it, Kagome?"

"Is there any way you could cook this?" She asked pointing at a dead chicken.

"Cook it? Why?"

"Because I don't eat my food raw," she said plainly.

"Why didn't you just say so!" Kagome sighed. Koga picked up the chicken, then came back an hour later, with it all cooked.

"Thank you!" Kagome said, licking her lips.

"No problem!" Kagome ate the whole thing, and fell right asleep afterwards. She couldn't wait until Inuyasha got back.

Here is chapter 4. I'm writing a new Rurouni Kenshin fanfic. Be sure to check it out! Please review! I love reviews! Story+ Reviews= Sooner update!

Shippo: I'm bored.

Cheesecat142: Me too.

Shippo: What do you want to do?

Cheesecat142: LET'S DO THE BOREDOM DANCE!

Shippo: OK!

*Cheesecat142 and Shippo dance around in circles*

Inuyasha: You're insane!

Cheesecat142: Yes! Behold my insaneness!

Inuyasha: Now I'm scared. 


End file.
